Katie Potter and the Wizarding World
by rianasanada1
Summary: What if Harry had a sister, who happened to show up at the beginning of Deathly Hallows? Well, this is her story.


A dark figure prowled the road near the Burrow. Lips pulled into a cruel smile. The figure picked up a small cellular phone and muttered, "_Portus_, to the sister of that wretched boy… Harry Potter."

Lord Voldemort pulled his hood back, the outline of his once-handsome face illuminated by moonlight. Then he turned on heel and headed towards the Malfoy Manor.

"Well, I'm just glad it's summer!"

Sixteen-year-old Katie Sumner laughed with her friends at the fact of no school for the next three months. The three girls were walking home. Katie fingered her moonstone necklace, and listened to her friends.

"Think," her friend Jocelyn said, "nothing but guys, the pool, the mall, and everything!"

"Exactly," replied Amy.

"So we're all on for tomorrow?" Katie had been planning a horse-riding getaway for her and her friends since the beginning of the school year. "You bet!" all the girls yelled.

Katie saw her house a little way from where she was. She said, "This is my stop, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Her two friends waved and took off racing. Katie ran into the house, grabbing a drink from the kitchen. She absentmindedly put the can to her lips and realized it was already open. _Not again. I'm tired of this weird stuff!_

Odd things happened to Katie since she was a young child. Her hair growing itself out if it had a bad haircut, miraculous things happening if someone was in danger around her… not so bad, but all together weird.

Katie had lived in the English countryside her whole life. Her mother and father, Michelle and Thomas Sumner, had jobs that earned enough money for Katie to take riding lessons. Katie loved horses, and had recently taken a job teaching children how to ride and take care of their horses. It paid well, and Katie was saving up money to hopefully buy her own horse one day.

Katie had long red hair, and hazel eyes. She was on the short side of the height spectrum, and that irked her to no end. She also had panic attacks under great stress, but they were few and far between. She had decently good marks in school and was usually on the honor roll.

She picked up her cell phone to call Jocelyn about their plans about riding horses tomorrow, but felt a weird sensation instead. Her belly button felt like it was about to jerk, but she quickly dropped it. Staring at her phone in curiosity, she picked up the house phone instead.

"Hey, Joss? So we're on for riding at the stables…"

Hermione Granger peered out the window of the Burrow. "All clear," she sighed. She turned to Ron and Harry. "Well, are you ready to head out for the dress rehearsal?"

"Yeah, lets do this already," Ron grumbled. He was wearing the dress robes Fred and George had given him two years ago. Harry's bottle green robes were three years old, but still in good shape. Hermione was wearing pale purple dress, and she smiled at Ron as she took his arm. Harry grinned at his two friends.

Ginny walked down the stairs of the Burrow in her golden bridesmaid dress. She smiled at Harry. His heart wrenched when he looked at her, she looked so beautiful. She winked as she headed towards the field where the ceremony was going to take place.

She was the one he could never have, and all because of Voldemort. He sometimes wondered what it would be like if Voldemort never existed, or never turned power-hungry, evil.

"Well… time for the Polyjuice Potion. Now I'm your cousin, Ron," Harry said dryly. He quickly downed it, grimacing as he turned into a redheaded Muggle. "I'm sick of hiding! It's just the stupid rehearsal…"

"Well, soon you won't have to. We're—" Hermione clamped a hand over Ron's mouth, saying forcefully, "We're going to help the Order, right Ron?"

He mumbled behind her hand, but Hermione and Harry took it as a yes. The three friends were planning to leave after the wedding to continue the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. It was going to be long and perilous… but they had each other. They'd be just fine, as long as they stuck together.

"Oi, George, Fred! Come here!" Ron called, but they both ignored him and George animatedly kept talking to Fred about new ideas for their joke shop. "Stupid gits," Ron muttered. "I need to talk to them about the… well, you know the Ghoul, right?"

"Yeah?" Harry and Hermione said curiously.

"Well… Dad, Fred and George are helping me bewitch him to look like me. With a rather bad case of Spattergroit, I might add," Ron said with a grim smile.

"Does your mum know?"

"You know Mum, she'll pretend that we're not leaving until we actually do. What about you Hermione? Do your parents know?"

Hermione hesitated before finally saying in a shaky voice, "Well, let's just say they've recently moved to Australia, and they don't know they have a daughter."

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said in a comforting voice, taking her up in his arms. "You'll see them again! After this is all over."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But we have to get out there, it's late already and rehearsal is starting."

The three hurried out to the field.

Katie lounged around her room, waiting for her mom to get home from work. She flipped on her television to her favorite channel. A news broadcast was in the place of the show that normally came on. "All these killings, and seemingly no cause? Here's our own Janice Walton at the site."

A brown haired woman stood in front of a huge house. A white peacock strutted around the yard. "Thanks, Ted. We're here on a case of the murder of a Jane Doe. With a short examination, this woman seems to have no symptoms of an unknown disease or known diseases. We'll be back with the details after a thorough autopsy. I'm Janice Walton, and I'll be right back."

"That's weird. All these strange deaths, the heavy fog, all the owls…" Katie gazed out the window and saw three owls fly by her house. Her hand slipped to her necklace. "Mum isn't home yet either… I'm starting to get scared."

Lately, everything that could go wrong went wrong. People were dying, bridges collapsing, and there was a miserly air all over Britain. Katie knew most of what was going on in London since her and her family lived about thirty five kilometers from the city.

Katie hunted for her cell phone, and she finally found it. She thought, _Maybe I'll be okay. No… I'm scared; I should probably call my mum._

She hesitated a moment before picking her cell phone up, and finally grabbed it. Her navel jerked and she gasped as she flew up through the air.

Screaming, Katie fell with a thump on the ground. "Ouch! What the heck?!" She quickly checked to see if her necklace was still on her neck. She glared at her cell phone, adding, "Not like that stupid thing helped any. What just happened?"

It was night. The crescent moon was in the middle of the night sky, and stars winked down upon her. She looked and saw a towering house with lights still glowing in the windows. _Maybe whoever lives there can help me._ She was getting ready to get up, but she was stopped.

A glowing point appeared right in front of her face. A male voice said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Katie squinted up.

"Oh, Ron! She came here by Portkey, no wonder she doesn't understand. _Lumos._"

Katie saw three people, a tall, redheaded guy, a slightly shorter, black-haired guy, and a brown-haired girl. The girl was holding what looked like a stick with light illuminating from the tip. "Oh… my…" Katie faltered.

"Oh no… I'm really sorry about this. _Stupefy_!"


End file.
